Las 6 Llaves Doradas
by Angela-Li Raul-Marvell
Summary: En Bajoterra hubieron tres males que quisieron apoderarse de ella y seis familias los detuvieron pero ahora estos males saldran de nuevo para buscar venganza


**Ang: holiwiii guapisimos y guapisimas escritores lectores y anonimos de esta hermosa y sensual comunidad de FF aqui les habla Ang con un trailer de una historia que tengo planeada y les va ha encantar **

**Raúl: hola lectores escritores y tambien anonimos, por cierto Ang esta viendo mucho VEGETA777 **

**Ang: jejejejejejejejeje *gotita tipo anime* si lo se pero es que el es tan genial haaaaaaaaaa**

**Raúl: mejor comensemos con el trailer**

**Ang: aye **

**Desclimer: Bajoterra y sus pesonajes no me pertenecen si no a Asaph Fipke-sama**

NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA

**LAS 6 LLAVES DORADAS**

_Escuchad atentamente esta historia pues solo una vez puede ser contada y escuchada, hace mucho mucho tiempo cuando Bajoterra aun era joven y estaba conectada con la superficie cuando pasaron 5 generaciones de luz¹, tres males apareciron: los vampiros: seres ocuros con grandes habilidades y poderes que lo unico que poseian era su sed de sangre que lo unico que sembraron fue el miedo en los habitantes de Bajoterra, los jermitas seres oscuros capaces de controlar la magia negra² que lo unico que lograron fue causar el dolor en las personas, y los flagelo que con su inteligencia, sus extrañas bestias y su agua oscura lograron la muerte, pero hubieron seis familias, tres de la superficie: Shane, Lí y los Clanderyain, y tres de bajoterra: Sting, Lanjua y los Hikari, cada familia tenia un talento especial y su esudo, los Shane lideres inatos y habiles en combate, su escudo era una estrella en forma de S encima de dos espadas cruzadas, los Lí, Ninjas puros expertos en la infintrcion y el control de la alquimia⁴, su escudo era un dragon dorado rodeando al Yin-Yang, los Clanderyain, assesinos frios inteligentes, vengativos y tercos, su escudo era un shuiken cruzados con una daga en forma de X, los Sting, inteligentes valientes y expetortos en babosas y con un ojo de vista fina, su escudo era un era un libro y encima habia un especie de espada tipo esgrima rodeada por una cadena, los Lanjua, habiles en los combates con babosas y la magia del principio³ su escudo era un dragon negro y uno blanco que formaban una especie de Yin-Yang, y los Hikari, ellos fueron un enigma pero sabian controlar la magia⁴ de luz, su escudo era una chispa de luz con una ala extendida y la otra cerrada._

_La oscuridad reino por 300, cuando estaba en su mayor punto las seis familias se unieron y juntaron su poder sellando a los tres males, pero al mismo tiempo los seis gerreros quedaron muy debiles y sus almas fueron selladas en seis llaves, lamentablemente la familia Hikari desaparecio junto los jermitas..._

Una hermosa mujer de rasgos occidentales, piel palida como la mas fina porcelana, cabello azabache liso y largo que le llegaba hasta sus caderas, ojos chocolate profundo, vestia una camisa china manga larga negra con detalles floralea dorados, un pantalon de mesquilla negro y una zapatillas sin tacon tambien negra, ella era Riku Lí la madre de Angela, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte de bajoterra, pero su mirada reflejaba preocupacion

**POV RIKU**

Ya han pasados varios años desde que las seis llaves doradas fueron creadas, desde que las tres oscuridades fueron selladas, pero gracias a Blakk el equilibrio en bajoterra se ha desordenado y los tres sellos en cualquier momento podrian romperse gracias a Dios que las cinco familias tienen sus respectivos herederos dignos de su apellido

Elias Shane: el hijo de Will, valiente, seguro imteligente y astuto, se nota que es un Shane puro su liderasgo es mejor que de cualquie Shane que haya conosido

Ángela Karoline Lí: mi pequeña niña, agil, astuta digna de ser llamada Kunoichi pura, no hay lugar en el que no pueda entrar aparte de que es la heredera del Etherion su habilidad de combate es tanto poderosa como agil

Jessica Clanderyain: Sov o "Soberana del misterio" esa chica es una Clanderyain de sangre pura no solo sus rasgos si no tambien su acctitud, su caracter es como el de cualquier Clanderyain fuerte, segurio y misterioso esa chica con el tiempo encontrara la verdarera naturaleza de su familia

Beatrice Sting: esa chica ninca deja de sorprenderme astuta, valiente, y muy inteligente conose muy bien a las babosas como cualquier Sting, aparte que ve muy claro el mundo y lo refleja en su actitud y sus videos

Junjie Lanjua: hijo de Shanai, igual que su madre ese chico es todo un enigma lo unico que se es que puede controlar ficilmente el Slug Fu, esa tecnica solo los Lanjua la pueden controlar

Pero lastimosamente no hay un desendiene Hikari y sin ellos no habria forma de sellar de nuevo a los vampiros, los jermitas y los flajelo, pero ellos son muy astutos estoy segura que podran contra ellos. Eso espero

**END POV **

**En algunos lugares de Bajoterra**

En distintos lugares de bajoterra unas fisuras de luz se formaban la primera era de color vinotinto, la segunda estaba lejos de la primera era de un color violeta obscuro y por ultimo la tercera que esta aun mas lejos que las otras era de color carmesi esto solo podia significar una cosa, los sellos se habian roto

NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA

Ang: tantantannnn jajajajajajajajajaja a cuanta apuesto que me quien matar, pero no pueden por que no podre publica la historia como tal jajajajajajajajajaja

Raúl: si te gusto dejanos un Review por que nos encanta cuando te gusta

¹:generaciones de luz se refiere a Angelica y el poder del Etherion

²:a darklovely y LaUltimaYenapales pido porfaviurs que me presten estos villanos es que no se me ocurieron mas ademas encajan muy vien en la historia

³:recuerdan en el capitulos "Aparece de Noche" que Kord explico sobre esto

⁴: la alquimia y la magia son muy distintas la Alquimia tiene pricipios quimicos y biologicos encambio la magia es mas espiritual

Ang: bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado se despide su Colombiana-Japonesa ~NYA

Raúl: ok vreo que vi mucho Mox pero bueno se va Raúl paz nos leeremos otra ocacion.


End file.
